Catrina Mist
Gryffindor Fifth Year This character belongs to Pinky62111. |- | |} About Catrina's life was normal while growing up. She is an only child and grew up around her parents using tons of magic, always being fascinated by what magic was capable of. She always felt sad that nothing out of the ordinary (magic-wise) ever happened for her, and began to be afraid that maybe she wasn't a witch like her mother. At the age of six, she sneezed at the breakfast table and caused a broomstick to fall over (and for her father to trip over that broom). This was when she found out that she was magical, and received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts at age eleven. After discovering her magical abilities and before receiving her acceptance letter, Catrina's parents presented some fun and entertaining spells to her. Her parents didn't allow her to preform the spells on her own, though, because they didn't know if they would get in trouble with the Ministry or not. So instead, Catrina spent a lot of her childhood watching her parents use magic, and being completely fascinated by it all. Personality and Traits Catrina is known to be very laid back, but she can be very conceited and arrogant most of the time, and seems to come off as someone who craves attention. She usually has a calm personality, and will only snap to someone if they've done something seriously hurtful to her or her friends and family. She loves going on adventures and sneaking out with her friends. Catrina would never want to go on an adventure alone, and always wants to share the experience with a few friends, but always wants to be the hero of the group. All her friends most likely can agree that she adores being in the spotlight, which can be a bit irritating sometimes, but Catrina is also known for her love and loyalty for the ones she cares about the most. Catrina spends her free-time listening to music, hanging out with friends or her pet cat, and reading magazines like The Quibbler or Witch Weekly. She's also known for being reckless and brave enough to fly a broom down from the highest tower of Hogwarts. Because of her crazy antics, Catrina ends up visiting the Hospital Wing frequently. Catrina is somewhat of a virtuoso. She enjoys listening to music, singing, and playing music. She often taps or drums on tables or desks, and frequently hums to herself. She wishes to have her own guitar to strum and play around with during her freetime. Appearance Catrina has long, wavy raven hair (but occasionally uses spells to style her hair in different ways). She was a pale, ivory skintone. Her eyes are a sapphire blue. Skills and Special Abilities Catrina is musically talented. She can sing, write songs, and play the piano and the guitar. Spell List First Year #Wingardium Leviosa # Expelliarmus # Locomotor Mortis # Lumos # Nox # Pack # Protego # Hovering Charm # Color-Changing Charm # Intruder Charm Second Year # Alohomora # Aresto Momentum # Obliteration Charm # Pluma pondus # Reparo # Scourgify # Bewitched Snowballs Third Year # Accio # Aparecium # Cheering Charm # Concealment Charm # Confundo # Diffindo # Episkey Fourth Year # Stupefy # Supersensory Charm # Colloportus # Extinguishing spell # Levicorpus # Liberacorpus # Muffliato Fifth Year # Bedazzling Hex # Brackium Emendo # Cave Inimicum # Expecto Patronum # Lumos Maxima # Piertotum Locomotor # Protego Horribilis Sixth Year Seventh Year Trivia * Her patronus is a Wolf * Her birthday is May 23rd, 1999 Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:May Birthday Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Unlisted Wand Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Born in England